


lonely is the room (the bed is made)

by DreamBrother



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous Steve McGarrett, M/M, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), series finale fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBrother/pseuds/DreamBrother
Summary: To help his friends, Harry Langford has always done what has been needed. For Danny Williams, however, he would go above and beyond the call of duty in a heartbeat.A short series-finale fix-it fic, to provide you with a dose of Sunday fluff.
Relationships: Harry Langford/Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 75
Kudos: 371





	lonely is the room (the bed is made)

**Author's Note:**

> *looks at angsty WIP* this does not spark joy at the moment  
> *looks at H50 Big Bang WIP* this will spark joy later  
> *looks at fluffy WIP* this is sparking joy now
> 
> Yes, it's YET ANOTHER series finale fix-it from me. I'm sorry, lockdown me is very bored. This is just a bit of fun to counter-act all the angst of the finale. Also, I go back to work tomorrow so this was a quicker one to write than the next chapter of 'darling, feel better love' which is in progress, worry not.
> 
> The title is from the Jeff Buckley song "Lover, You Should've Come Over", which is very apt for this fic. Enjoy!

"Hey, Danny," Steve said as the call connected even as the video lagged, opening the small fridge in his Airbnb apartment to take out a beer. 

"I'm sorry, Daniel can't come to the phone right now. Can I take a message?" Steve jerked his head out of the fridge to look at his phone, the wrong blond-haired man staring back at him from the screen. Even without the British accent, it was obvious this wasn't Danny on the phone. Never could Danny sound so full of himself, his self-deprecating sense of humour would never allow it. 

"Harry? Hey man, how are you doing?" 

"Hey there, old chap, it's good to see you, you're looking well."

"Yeah, you too Harry. What are you doing in Oahu?" 

"Hold on, let me take this outside, don't want to disturb Danny's rest." Behind Harry, Steve could just about make out some features of where Harry was. The walls were a pleasant light yellow and combined with the different light fittings and glimpses of artwork, this was neither Steve's nor Danny's house. 

"Why, what's wrong with Danny? It's the middle of the afternoon," asked Steve as he too made his way out onto the small balcony of his rental apartment, sitting in the chair he'd grabbed from the kitchen and placed here yesterday, his feet resting on the balcony railing as the minarets dotted all over Istanbul spread out for miles before him.

Steve saw Harry settle into a cushioned chair, the plush deep navy blue of the cushion providing a contrast to Harry's tanned face and white collared shirt. "Oh nothing's wrong, Danny's just fine. I may have slightly worn him out with our … post-lunch activities, shall we say? That's all." There was a smirk on Harry's face that Steve had normally seen him direct at the beautiful women he sometimes had on his arm and it definitely wasn't being directed at Steve this time.

Steve absentmindedly rubbed at his chest with the base of his beer bottle, wondering if the lamb durum wrap he'd grabbed from the vendor at the corner of Istiklal Street was about to cause him indigestion. 

"Um okay. What are you doing in Oahu?" 

"Not in Oahu, actually. I was only there for the day to pick Danny up."

"Pick Danny up? Why, what for?" In the texts he had exchanged with Danny these past few days, there had been no mention of Harry or of Danny leaving Oahu. Why would Danny not tell him? 

"Well, I'd heard along the grapevine that he was at home by himself twiddling his thumbs until he's allowed back to work, and I was in the mood for some lovely company to celebrate some recent successes, so I thought, the coast is clear, no time like the present, all that jazz, so why not?" 

Steve didn't appreciate the slyness of Harry's grin, feeling uncomfortably certain that the coast in question referred to him "Okay… um Harry, don't take this the wrong way, but aren't you broke?" The last time he'd seen Harry, he'd been riding the success of writing a best-selling novel up till the moment he ended up losing his life savings to a jilted lover. 

"Oh pish posh. A temporary inconvenience. I pitched a sequel to my book to my publisher's, took their advance payment to Monaco and I'm doing better than I was before, actually. Funny how a bit of motivation can make the cards work for you, eh?" 

"Yeah, funny that," said Steve absentmindedly as he processed what he was hearing. All he'd wanted was to drink a beer whilst catching up with his best friend who he hadn't seen in a few weeks. "So where did you say you guys were again?"

"Here and there, really. Don't want to put too much strain on Danny as he recovers after all, but his doctor was okay with him taking short-haul flights on my jet, perfect for island hopping. Daniel's kindly me helping me scope out some potential villas for purchase, I'm in the market. Need to diversify my investments, seeing as we all know what happens when you just have cash in the bank."

Steve knew a deliberate deflection when it slapped him in the face. Why didn't Harry want Steve to know where they were? It was a simple question. A sensible question, considering how much trouble each of the three of them could get into when on their own. And after Daiyu Mei, after that messy situation with Melissa and her ex-husband stabbing Danny, it was important that Steve know where Danny was at all times in case he needed back-up. Yes, Harry was more than capable of keeping Danny safe, but even he wasn't quite good enough for the job of keeping Danny safe, in Steve's eyes. 

Steve changed tactics. "But Harry, Danny has PT and follow up appointments in Oahu, he can't miss those."

"Right you are, Steven, and I would never want to jeopardise dear Danny's recovery. But it just so happens that I'm quite talented with all things to do with the human body, especially the bodies of others. I had a quick chat with Danny's PT, we're all set. Besides, I like to think I'm capable of pushing Danny that much harder than any PT because I make the rewards so much sweeter." Harry's eyes took on a faraway look for a moment before he shook his head slightly and focused back on Steve. "But I'm monopolising the conversation, forgive me. How are you, Steve? Have you had some proper Turkish baklava yet?"

Of course, Harry would know where he was. "Not yet, I only got here yesterday."

"Well, you must. I can send you some recommendations for restaurants if you wish. I spent a lovely few weeks in Istanbul myself a few years ago, had a brief but meaningful dalliance with Miss Turkey. Or I can see if some of her friends are around if you fancy a different recommendation?"

"I'm good, Harry, thanks. Listen, it's been nice catching up but I was kinda hoping to speak to Danny, see how he's doing."

"Oh he is doing much much better than when I picked him up, don't you worry, he's in good hands with me." 

"I'm sure, but I'd still like to see that for myself," replied Steve, firm in his desire to see his best friend was okay with his own two eyes. His eyes narrowed at the screen when Harry didn't immediately make to return Danny's phone to its rightful owner. "Harry, what is it? Let me speak to Danny."

"The thing is, Steven, I'm not quite in the mood to start from scratch with Danny, and him speaking to you might risk that. He's in a good place right now, and I'd like to keep him there." Gone was the playful tone and ever-present smirk on the British man's face, and suddenly Steve was no longer speaking to a friend, but a potential adversary. 

"You have no right to prevent me from speaking to my best friend, Harry." Without realising it, Steve had stood up, beer forgotten on the balcony floor. What he thought standing up would do, he had no idea, but it made him feel a bit more in control. 

"Well, you're welcome to stop me, but I'm here and you're not, so I think the ball is in my court, old boy." Harry's voice softened even as he added: "Daniel is fine, Steve. He's healing, he's eating and sleeping better, and he's smiling. Which is probably more than you could say when you last saw him, eh?"

"Harry-," Steven began but paused when he heard Danny's voice calling for Harry in the background, the other man also looking towards something off-screen. The motion gave Steve a direct and unhindered view of a deep bruise at the side of Harry's neck and something dark and hot began burning in Steve's chest at the sight. 

"Yes, dear?" He heard Harry call out even as his attention remained off-screen. "Get back in bed, I'll be there in a minute." Harry turned back to look at Steve through the camera of his phone. "That's my cue. Lovely to see you, Steven, I'll tell Danny you said hi." Harry wiggled his fingers at the camera. "Cheerio!" And before Steve could do anything, Harry disconnected the call. 

His hands shaking in anger, Steve pressed the green icon next to Danny's name again, but the call went straight to voicemail. After the third failed attempt, Steve changed tactics. 

* * *

Smiling to himself as he disconnected the call, Steve's enraged face disappearing as he immediately turned the phone off, Harry tucked the clone he'd made of Danny's phone into the pocket of his trousers. It had been the work of a moment to clone Danny's phone when he'd been asleep, and child's play to ensure that Steve's texts and phone calls only came through to the clone, leaving Danny free use of his phone to contact his kids and the rest of Five-O. 

Getting up from the lounge chair he had sat on that was furthest from the rest of the villa, Harry pulled out his actual phone and sent a quick text, before too tucking it away and making his way to Danny's bedroom where the injured man sat on his bed, the covers rumpled. 

"Afternoon, Daniel. Feel better after your nap?"

"Yeah I do, actually. Sorry I crashed out on you, I know we'd planned to go for a walk," Danny replied even as he chased away the remnants of sleep by rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes. 

"No need for apologies, that PT session was hard work, but you did really well," replied Harry as he circled the bed and sat down next to his friend. 

"Yeah, thanks again by the way, for that. I much prefer you to my normal guy," said Danny as he gently bumped his shoulder into Harry's. 

"I should hope so, I both look and smell infinitely better."

Danny snorted, not denying the claim. "I heard you talking. Is someone here?"

"No, I was just on the phone with an acquaintance."

"Everything okay? Do you need to leave?" 

"Everything's fine, Danny. Like I said, I'm all yours for the next few weeks."

"You don't have to keep me company, you know? I'm fine going back home if you've got other things to do, other places to be."

"We've been over this, Danny. Writing a book is quite a lonely experience so I appreciate having your company during the breaks, and you get to rest and recuperate in a lovely place without you running back to Five-O before you're ready. We both get something out of this arrangement."

Danny nodded his chin towards the hickey on Harry's neck, a wry smile on his face. "If it's the company you need, I think the redhead from the bar last night would be happy to get to know you better."

Harry grinned as he touched the love-bite on his neck, one that he'd specifically asked for and one his companion last night had been more than happy to provide. "Yes, she was divine, wasn't she? Who knows, I may arrange another liaison for later this week. But that's not for now." Harry gently patted Danny's thigh as he stood up. "Come on, I'll go make a start on dinner. Why don't you freshen up and then work on those fine motor skills of yours by chopping the veg?" 

"God, you're a hardass, Langford. If I'm doing extra exercises, then I want that bread and butter pudding thing for dessert in return."

"Deal," agreed Harry with a smile as he left Danny's bedroom and quickly ducked into his and closed the door. Walking further into his room to prevent his voice being heard, he pulled out his phone again and saw that he'd had a reply to his text. 

Pressing the green icon, he brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hey, it's me. Has Pina Colado taken the bait? Okay, good. ETA 26 hours? Yeah, I thought as much, although I wouldn't be surprised if it's 23. Yeah, I'll make sure Mimosa is in position, text me if anything changes. Cheers."

Disconnecting the call and throwing his phone onto the bed, Harry turned to the full-length mirror in his bedroom and smiled. 

* * *

"I'm serious, Harry, if Rachel could have made this the way you do, I don't think our marriage would have ended," declared Danny as he dug his spoon into the generous portion of bread and butter pudding that Harry had brought out to him as he reclined in the chair by the pool.

"High praise, indeed, my friend," replied Harry, taking a sip of whiskey as he sat in the pool chair next to Danny's. He nodded his head towards the bowl in Danny's hand. "I'd savour that, if I were you, it's the last of it. We had most of it last night."

"You made me do extra PT, I was allowed more dessert, that was our deal," Danny replied even as he slowed down and savoured each bite of the soft and spongy dessert. 

A beep sounded and Harry glanced at the text that appeared on his phone's display. "Speaking of deals, do you remember our bet from last night?"

"You mean when you cheated at poker and in return, I owe you something, the details of which you will confirm at some later point but I can't say no to?" Danny grumbled, but the glint in his eye told Harry he held no hard feelings at being scammed by the master during their card games last night. 

"Yes, that, I believe the time has come for me to collect." Keeping hold of his phone in one hand, Harry stood up and sat down by Danny's hips, the other man shifting to the side to make room for Harry even as he looked on with bemusement. 

"Oh yeah?" 

A beep sounded to denote another text and Harry looked away from Danny for a moment to give it a cursory glance. "But as part of me claiming my prize, you simply need to promise to go with it, and ideally not punch me in the face." 

Harry had to hold back his grin as Danny's expression turned a tiny bit apprehensive, but the amusement never fading. "Am I going to like this?"

"I'd like to think so, but I promise you're going to like what follows even more." 

Another beep sounded, followed by another in quick succession but ignoring his phone, Harry wrapped his hand around Danny's neck and gently tugged the man forward into a gentle yet passionate kiss and started a countdown in his head. Not even ten seconds later: 

"Hey!"

Breaking the kiss, Harry hid his face in the gap between Danny's neck and shoulder as the man in his arms jerked and looked towards the source of the sound. 

"Steve?! What the…" Danny jerked back from Harry and started looking back and forth between the two men. "What's going on? Harry, what?"

Standing up and stepping away from Danny before Steve could do something silly like shove Harry into the pool, or break his neck, Harry shot his two friends a bright grin and said: "I'll give you two gents a moment to catch up, shall I?"

Walking around the opposite side of the pool so he wasn't within arm's reach of the ex-Navy SEAL who looked about ready to create an international incident by murdering a British secret agent, Harry slipped back into the house via the sliding door Steve had left open and took out his phone which had begun vibrating since the moment he'd started kissing Danny. 

Giving in to his nosy side, he glanced over his shoulder in time to see Danny stand up and walk towards Steve who seemed frozen in the face of his partner windmilling his arms as he made his ire known. Turning away to give his friends some privacy, he answered the call.

"Hey, it's me. Yeah, I'm fine, no damage, your tracking and timing was perfect, thanks Tani. In fact, if you ever fancy working across the pond, I know some people who would love to make use of your skill-set for a very good price. Yes, well, baby SEAL can come too, I hear you're a package deal now." 

Harry heard a slight commotion from outside and turned around just in time to see Steve launch himself at Danny. From as far as Harry could see, it seemed the other man was doing his level best to remove the taste of Harry from Danny's tongue. 

"Yes, I have confirmation, Operation Screwdriver is a success. You can pass the happy news on to the team. No no, please don't thank me, I was happy to help, I owed them one. Anyway, I must dash, I've got a certain redhead to dine and wine, so I'll call you tomorrow with an update."

Hanging up, Harry made his way to the sliding door separating the pool area from the main house. Shoving two fingers in his mouth, he whistled to capture the attention of the two men currently wrapped in an amorous embrace. 

"Oi, gents!" When they looked his way, he chucked his set of the villas keys at Steve's head, Danny's hand coming up to snatch them out of the air before they made contact with his partner's head. "Villa's all yours for the week, I'll pick you boys up on Sunday to take you back home. Do try not to get any noise complaints from the neighbours, would you?"

And with a smirk that would have put Daniel Craig's James Bond to shame, Harry turned around and left the villa, pleased with a job well done. 

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it was fluffy. I hope that it brought you joy this Sunday evening/afternoon/whatever. 
> 
> As always, your comments spark joy in me.


End file.
